When Old Meets New
by SirLamb55
Summary: I really like writing in the screenplay format so i did it again. this is if when he goes back to save his mother he meets his older self in the past and lays it out what the cost of saving her mother is.


FLASH ALTERNATE MOMENT SEASON 1

The idea is when he went back in time he talks to his older self and that was what made his decision for him. Again screenplay format, just like doing this way.

INT-BARRY'S Childhood bedroom-night

THE FLASH appears with a streak of yellow light into his room. Looking around noticing that the bed is perfectly made bed and organize room. THE FLASH is very confused by this.

THE FLASH

"I, I am late or am I early here?"

THE FLASH searches his room for some answer.

MYSTERY VOCIE (OS)

"Well your late as you are down the road eating a big oversize burger and a chocolate shake..."

Coming from another room was a OLDER BARRY ALLEN, late forties with a varied red suit on with some streaks of gray hair.

OLDER BARRY

"…..in about twenty five minutes you will be spending most of the night in the bathroom."

THE FLASH removes his hood. He stands there confused by this.

OLDER BARRY

"Either way we don't have that much time. Or we do, no matter how much I learn and grasp time travel it is still the most confusing thing every."

YOUNG BARRY is still speechless by this. OLDER BARRY paces around the room often picking up on the toys and playing with them

OLDER BARRY

"Depending on how you feel on this, we have all the time in the world. So I need to see you first. I need you to be aware of what you are about to do. Basically give you the option...of not saving your mother."

YOUNG BARRY backs away from OLDER BARRY. He is instantly angry at him

YOUNG BARRY

"WHO, WHO ARE YOU! ARE YOU SOME TRICK, WELLS SOMEHOW LAST MINUTE BIT OF REVENGE, WHAT ARE YOU?"

OLDER BARRY

"No tricks, no nothing. I am you and I have so many things I could say. How you watch romantic movies and pretend that you and Iris are in them. Or how many Men Without Hats songs you have on your Ipod that aren't Safety Dance. I know you Barry because I am you."

YOUNG BARRY is forcing himself to believe him.

OLDER BARRY

"Way way back when I did this trip originally. I did save her, unknown that in two days she would die from a car wreck. But in her two days of existence, there was such a chain reaction that..."

OLDER BARRY pauses recalling the chain reaction in question. You can tell by his far off look that what this chain reaction was, was something the really scared him.

OLDER BARRY

"It affected me, affected everyone that ever lived so I had no other option. I had to go back and change that moment again."

YOUNG BARRY is now really angry in a animated fashion

YOUNG BARRY

"I stand by my last question, Who are you? Because I would fight, I keep fighting until I can't.I would never let her die, I would keep this world safe at all cost. Even when my body bleeds and my bones break. I would never fail this world."

The OLDER BARRY started to laugh, tried to control it but burst out laughing. YOUNG BARRY is very annoyed at him laughing.

OLDER BARRY

"I am sorry, really. I missed that part of me. Old age made me more ...tired i guess. I go out, run real fast and save lives. Pretty much word for word for my night life. Iris misses that part of me. That excited jumpy part of my life."

YOUNG BARRY jumps on that Iris comment

YOUNG BARRY

"Iris?"

OLDER BARRY

"Oh yeah, this is spoilery but I can't help saying this but in either future. We get the girl in the end."

OLDER BARRY can't help feeling happy he said that to his younger self

YOUNG BARRY

"Then if we get what we always wanted. Then why isn't worth saving her."

OLDER BARRY

"Because we can't live our lives anymore. If you save her you don't get the family you have now. Things are great with Iris but not with...with your son. You are a horrible father not by your choice but physically you can't save everything without giving up what it means to be Barry Allen. Barry, the husband. Barry the friend and father.

YOUNG BARRY paces around the room not sure what to make of the news. He is torn inside debating what should he do.

OLDER BARRY

"Look, i am not telling you what to do. Go, save her. Maybe you can do something different this time around. But that means you have to fix the world and when i say the world. I DO MEAN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD. Then go back, keep going back and fix it. It will hurt and break you . Test what it means to be Barry Allen. But look at what you are now. What your life is and wonder which son would your mother be proud of?"


End file.
